<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brown-Eyed Girl by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563492">Brown-Eyed Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Hard (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Background Matt Farrell/John McClane, F/F, Gender Role Reversal, Non-Linear Narrative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy McClane: saving the world and setting up dates with hot lady villains all in a day's work. (AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai Linh/Lucy McClane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brown-Eyed Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy isn't sure what she's done to deserve this, but she figures she might as well enjoy herself.</p>
<p>It's not every day she gets to save the day by going up against a hot lady villain. (All right, the 'saving the day' part is becoming a bit of a habit, but most bad guys tend to be, well, guys.)</p>
<p>"Nice girls like you should really stay home," Mai tells her, aiming a kick at Lucy's kidneys.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Part of Lucy wishes she still had her gun. Part of her is glad she doesn't, because it means she's not even a little bit tempted to just shoot Mai and get it over with - not that she'd expect it to be that easy. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not a nice girl, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her dad, the big doofus, manages to get himself kidnapped five minutes after introducing her to his hacker boyfriend - "but I'm totally white hat these days," he assures Lucy, the expression on his face so earnest she almost doesn't have the heart to tell him he's way too young for her dad.</p>
<p>Granted, Lucy's stuck in an elevator at the time, busy getting herself un-stuck by climbing up the elevator shaft (it's not rocket science, OK? and what else is she supposed to do: wait?) and her dad's kind of getting close to that age when people start thinking about retirement, but still.</p>
<p>It doesn't seem a lot to ask the universe to maybe give her a break, just this once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mai goes down with a bunch of scaffolding on top of her and Lucy stomps down on an urge to go and check on her, because there's a time and a place for that sort of thing, and it's not now.</p>
<p>Dad's hacker boyfriend looks at her like he's only now realizing what she could do to him if he breaks her dad's heart. (Lucy could tell him that she's not like that: she knows her dad can be an idiot sometimes, and if she doesn't blame her mom for walking out on him, she's not going to blame Boyfriend Number Whatever either.)</p>
<p>On the other hand, he's standing around gaping when he should be making himself useful.</p>
<p>"Can you - ?" Lucy gestures at the computer.</p>
<p>"Oh. Right." At least he's quick on the uptake. Lucy's no expert, but she figures that beggars can't be choosers anyway, and Mai's apparently got a bunch of guys like this, so Lucy's going to have to make do with what she can get.</p>
<p>Mai groans the moment Matt gets to work, which Lucy decides to take as a sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to make this personal, Miss Gennaro?" Mai asks. "Fine with me."</p>
<p><i>You want to kiss my ass?</i> Lucy thinks, but the thing is: Mai's pretty hot, especially (or maybe even) for a psycho lady villain who wants to end the world as they know it, and Lucy's got a job to do here which does not involve fantasizing about unlikely sexual scenarios.</p>
<p>"Hey," she says, "you give me back my dad, I'm sure we can work something out." Like how many lifetimes Mai's going to spend in prison for her crimes.</p>
<p>Not that any of this is personal to Lucy. True, kidnapping her dad's crossing the line, but Lucy's met her dad, so as long as she gets him back in one piece, she's willing to let it go. Dad's probably already making Mai regret her choice of victim anyway.</p>
<p>"All right, I'm listening," Mai says.</p>
<p>Ten seconds later, a bunch of goons kick down the door, which Lucy figures isn't exactly romance or acting in good faith or anything, but it's not like she can't handle them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mai gets away in the end, taking Matt with her, which Lucy feels a bit guilty over. On the plus side, Dad's going to get absolutely insufferable with his boyfriend in the same room, so at least there's that.</p>
<p>Next time Mai calls, it might be to beg Lucy to take the pair of them off of her hands, before they drive her completely nuts. Assuming Mai's not completely nuts already. Lucy's not sure how to interpret the evidence so far, but trying to destroy a whole country doesn't sound like the action of someone entirely sane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, Lucy - can I call you Lucy? I feel we got off on the wrong foot," Mai says.</p>
<p>Lucy manages not to say that if she plays her cards right, Mai can call her whatever she likes. "You know, I feel the exact same way," she says. "I mean, I'm sure you've got an actual, logical reason for killing lots of people and trying to destroy the country."</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, I do," Mai says, ignoring Lucy's sarcasm like a champ (or, horrible thought, her dad).</p>
<p><i>Liar,</i> Lucy thinks, even if a tiny, tiny part of her wants this to be true. On the one hand, a sexy female nemesis is pretty cool and the stuff of fantasies; on the other hand, in terms of practicalities, such as getting an actual date and maybe getting to third base, it leaves something to be desired.</p>
<p>"Want to talk about it over dinner sometime?"</p>
<p>Mai laughs. Mai has a very sexy voice, not that Lucy has any intention of admitting so out loud. Or not until after a second date, at least. "Why not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt whistles. Her dad winces. "<i>That</i>'s what you're wearing?"</p>
<p>"Matt seems to think it's okay." Not that Matt's got the best taste, considering he's still dating her dad even after spending over 24 hours being kidnapped with him, but Lucy's not one to judge other people's love lives. Unlike certain other individuals she could mention.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I'm your dad, and I - don't. Who is this guy, anyway?"</p>
<p>Lucy rolls her eyes, because seriously? "So you can look them up in the police database and harass them? No thanks." Not that she expects Mai to be in there. "And FYI, it's a girl."</p>
<p>"For your information," Matt says.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know what FYI means." Her dad's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm just saying."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest under this," Lucy says. She is, too. Just in case. Also: stab resistant, and a couple of knives in hidden places.</p>
<p>"Right, because that's what I'm worried about happening while you're on a date: you getting shot," her dad says, sounding sarcastic. Lucy supposes she'd rather have him be old-fashioned than suspicious, but she still kind of wants to tell him to knock it off already, because she's a grown woman who can date whomever she likes and have sex with whomever she likes and stay out all night if she likes.</p>
<p>"You look great," Matt says.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Lucy says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(She ends up not needing her bulletproof vest, though it's a close thing.)</p>
<p>(Still, what's life without a bit of danger?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>